


Without a Care

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel tries something different
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Without a Care

That damn demon, always destroying his inner peace with a well-timed taunt. Making him feel inadequate for caring, or a failure if he needed to defend himself; as the Master, he was to always be in control of the situation.

In reality, it was quite the opposite - the demon savouring his intended meal with every deferent act.

Fuck it. It was all an act anyway.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said, idly tapping the pen on the side of the desk.

Sebastian paused from laying out the tea and accompaniments.

"I want you to pretend that you care about me for today."

Sebastian's mouth fell open, and he pursed his lips. "Very well, my Lord."

Immediately, his demeanour changed. Ciel was overcome with the emotion expressed by him. Gone was the feeling of dread, of constant walking on eggshells. So accustomed he'd become, he didn't even realise he was so negatively affected by the demon's typical actions.

Ciel studied Sebastian throughout the day but couldn't detect falsehood. Genuine joy crossed his face many times, reciprocating what the demon was giving him.

At the end of the day, Ciel stood before him. "What you have done today was acceptable," Ciel said, and turned around.

Being attuned to subtlety, Sebastian could feel Ciel's heart breaking - receiving what he secretly desired only highlighted the discrepancy with reality.

It unnerved the demon how easily he was able to give, and how secretly delighted he was to see Ciel's face light up.

With a frown, Sebastian reached out to Ciel, only to find air - Ciel had started to move away.

Sebastian remained rooted to the spot, then clenched his fist.

Ciel became alarmed, seeing Sebastian manifest in front of him, and tried to turn away, ashamed.

Sebastian wiped the tears from Ciel's eyes with a gloved finger, looking at him compassionately.

"If you were to order me to do that again, my Lord, I should have no objection."

Then he disappeared; the maelstrom of emotion in Ciel quietened as he serenely realised what the demon was saying.


End file.
